As the wireless charging function is increasingly popularized, it has become more and more important to improve the efficiency of wireless charging. When an electronic device is being charged, whether a charger end (that is, a transmitting end) and an electronic device end (that is, a receiving end) are properly aligned directly affects the charging efficiency of the electronic device. That is, if the transmitting end and the receiving end are not properly aligned, the charging efficiency would decrease significantly. Therefore, improving the effect of alignment between the transmitting end and the receiving end is a necessary means to improve the charging efficiency of electronic devices.
Normally an electromagnet is added to each of the receiving end and the transmitting end, and the effect of alignment between the transmitting end and the receiving end is improved by virtue of the attraction between the two electromagnets. However, this method is not practical for light and thin electronic devices.